New Chapter
by Pchanny
Summary: Karnage has pushed Shere Khan too far! Shere Khan declares an all out war which could bring an end to either the Pirates or Cape Suzette! Everybody's here and ready to bring everything they have to this battle. VIOLENCERAPESLASH LATER...
1. New Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Tale Spin or ANY of their wonderful characters!!! Don't sue

me!!!!!!! XD!!! I hope you all enjoy because it took me about 3-4 years to write this

story and I'm so glad to share this with all you fans looking for something different.

Shere Khan is very OC and THERE IS YAOI!!! Please don't flame me. If you don't

like any of that then don't read this please! It's simple…if you don't like then don't

read!!! For the rest please review. I love to write about characters that are sometimes

never found, but we all wish that someone would write about them. This will contain an

"M" rating in later chapters which will contain rape. There will be one character that I

made and he belongs to me! I will claim him when he's introduced in later chapters.

enjoy!

The sky was blue and the sun shined in a warm bright yellow. It appeared to be

any ordinary day. The sea was sparkling as the seagulls avoided the incoming planes.

The planes embedded the famous initials of S&K.

"Pilot one calling to air patrol. Asking for permission to land. Over! Prepare for

landing men."

The crew scrambles to their seats and buckle their seatbelts.

"Captain, there's something hidden in the clouds!"

The men stare into the clouds which slowly reveal the Iron Vulture.

"Oh no! Turn around!"

"I can't!"

Powerless to turn back the plane is swallowed into the mouth of the Iron Vulture.

Everything goes black…

YAY!! Chapter 1 up!! How you guys liking it so far??? I'm so excited to see what happens next (.)


	2. Enter the Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Tale Spin or ANY of their wonderful characters!!! Don't sue

me!!!!!!! XD!!! Here I introduce Nanook and he's allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll mine!

-)

The building is known to be the tallest most powerful building in Cape Suzette.

The real power behind the building remained in the very top floor. His appearance was

power in itself, he owned mostly all of Cape Suzette and is known by all. He is Shere

Khan. If Cape Suzette were a jungle he would be the king of it. Staring at his city in

deep concentration his thoughts are interrupted as he is informed of today's current

events.

"Mr. Khan, there is news on the events of your cargo."

He turns to stare at the speakerphone already knowing the information he needs to know.

"Let him in."

His ceiling high doors slowly open to reveal a very tall man of Husky feature. He is

colored a very common color within the breed of grey and white. He walks through to

approach and inform his boss of the news.

"Mr. Khan we have received info from the Air Patrol. They state that a witness has seen

your plane being captured by pirates."

Letting out a hard sigh he slowly sits in his seat.

"I grow tired of Karnage. I have lost over a million dollars in prophets on his expense.

Let me ask you Mr. Nanook. I own one of the most powerful companies in the world yet

why can't I take down a couple of pirates?"

Nanook staring in disbelief is speechless.

"The reason Mr. Nanook is because I never took the time to rid myself of this problem. I

believe NOW is the time the pirates understand who Sere Khan really is."

"Mr. Khan, you are not asking…"

"Yes Mr. Nanook. Call on my army. We unleash an attack on the pirates at nightfall."

Nervous, he falls back from his chair and walks to the door.

"I understand Mr. Khan."

"Oh before you leave there is one more thing I forgot to mention."

Swallowing hard and sweating a bit.

"Y…yes Mr. Khan."

Khan turns his chair to face Cape Suzette.

"Don Karnage is mine…."

Nanook could not see but Shere Khan was smiling in a way that could only mean

trouble."


	3. Pirates

As the darkness is broken by rays of light, the men knew that they were inside the

iron vulture. Now they were awaiting for the pirates to take their cargo and to take them

as prisoners.

"Welcome my prisoners. Today is your not so lucky day. For you have

been captured by the most dangerous pirate of them all. Don Karnage!"

The door is kicked open as the lights are turned on. Through the door enters the wolf/fox

pirate in his signature blue coat. Wielding his sword in his hand he pressures it to the

throat of the captain.

"Aye you are too kind. You have brought me presents. How thoughtful. Tsk!

Tsk!, but I have got you nothing."

The crew grows angry as the pirates rip apart their cargo.

"What has Shere Khan brought for me this time?"

Mad Dog one of Karnage's top men rips through the cargo to reveal some paintings

"Captain…we got some paintings"

A big hefty dog like pirate known as Dumptruck rips through another box.

"And some rubies captain."

Karnage proud of their haul opens the back entrance of the plane and

walks out.

"Men! Take all the cargo and take the crew to the dungeons."

The crew grows nervous as their captain lunges out at Don Karnage with a wrench.

About to swing he stops feeling a sword pierce his chest.

"Captain!"

The captain falls to his knees as the sword is removed.

"Men…drop the plane into the sea with its captain. I am strong

believer for a captain to go down with his plane."

Karnage and his men leave with the crew as they look back at their captain. "You can't

just leave him! He's still alive!"

Karnage pauses and faces the crew member.

"I am more than happy to have you join him."

The crew members continue to walk out of the plane.


	4. Shadow of Darkness

"**_Baloo_**!!" I can't believe you! It's 2:00p.m and we have a shipment of berries to be

delivered by 3:00p.m!!"

A female bear in her red jacket follows an overweight grey bear to his plane.

"Alright! Alright! We're going (As soon as we leave Louie's) Calm down Beckers. Has

Baloo ever steered you wrong?"

Stopping in her tracks she smiles at Baloo gently and caring.

"Oh what was I thinking? I'm sorry Baloo."

Baloo staring in disbelief couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wow Becky…do you really mean it?"

Her smile quickly turns to a frown as she pushes the pilot.

"OFCOURSE NOT! You get on that plane right this minute and deliver those berries or I

swear----."

Her yelling is cut off when Rebecca's daughter comes running down with a teenage boy

bear running right behind her.

"GOTCHA!"

The boy named Kit grabs Becky's daughter and picks her up.

"(Giggling) Oh Kit…you won't get me next time."

Becky let's out a sigh and walks away from the pilot.

"We'll continue this later."

Baloo thanks his lucky stars for Molly's and Kit's entrance or God knows what would

have happened.

"Come on Kit. Let's get outta here before…what in the world?"

Baloo staring up in the sky in disbelief stops in his tracks.

"What's the matter Papa Bear?"

Baloo points towards the sky and Kit is quick to investigate.

"Oh my gosh…"

The sky quickly begins to turn black and the city is slowly being overcome by a shadow

of darkness. Thousand of fighter jets take to the sky with hundreds of war blimps

following them. The initials of SK can be clearly seen in every plane and blimp.

"Baloo what's going on?! What's causing that shadow?! I was…OH MY GOSH!"

Becky is in complete shock. Never has she seen so many planes in the sky…especially

war planes.

"Mommy…I'm scared."

"It's ok pumpkin. Mommy's here."

"Papa Bear…there's going to be a war."

"Yea, I know…but who can cause Khan to send out his whole entire fleet?"

"Quick Mrs.Cunnigham turn on the radio! We might get some information on what's

going on."

They all quickly surround the radio while Becky finds a station.

"There!"

"Yes, the rumors are true. The planes do belong to Shere Khan. Right at this moment

we aren't able to confirm their destination. We will update that information as soon as

possible. Now back to other news…"

"Shere Khan has some nerve to declare war and not inform the city. What if they attack

the city trying to destroy him??!!"

" Becky calm down. Stay here with Molly and Wyld Kat. Me and Kit are going to

figure this out. Let's go Kit!"

"Baloo don't be ridiculous!! You both could get hurt, or worst…NO! I can't let you

both go!"

She grabs onto Baloo hoping he'll reason with her. Baloo smiles knowing she does care

for him and Kit.

"Becky…we're not safe until we figure this out. I promise we'll be back."

He kisses her on the forehead. Kit hugs them all and leaves for the plane.

"Ready partner?"

Strapping himself down Kit stares at the "Hire for Hire" for the last time. He faces his

dad.

"Ready Papa Bear!"

"Then here we go!"


	5. Troubled Skies

The skies are quiet as the night sky takes over. The stars slowly appear as the clouds are

pushed aside by the Iron Vulture. The captain sits in his chair starring at the night sky.

Proud of his haul he grows both bored and tired.

"Scotty. Inform me of any new news."

The Scottish Terrier steers the ship absorbing the view.

"Yes captain and its Jacque."

The captain knowing perfectly well what his name was shrugs the comment off and

leaves.

"Aye, what a day. I am really in need of my beauty sleep."

He usually feels confident after a good haul but today it seemed different. He felt unsure

and even worried.

"I think I should shower before I sleep. Then I'll be my wonderful self again."

Steam overtakes the room as the captain slowly removes his garments. He slips into the

hot bath tub and absorbs the relaxation. Closing his eyes he falls into deep thoughts.

"Why am I thinking that I made a terrible mistake? I am Don Karnage! The best of the

best!"

Laughing to himself he slowly gets up and retrieves his robe.

"What am I worrying about? I AM the best if I do say so myself."

Walking into his room, he gets in and closes the door. He drops his robe and slowly

climbs into his silk sheets. Allowing the sheets to caress his body, Karnage falls into a

deep slumber.


	6. Decisions

The ships overtake the skies as they swiftly fly toward their targets. Inside Shere Khan

sits preparing himself for the upcoming battle. Nanook stands by in uniform preparing as

well.

"Mr. Khan? I hope you understand that this attack can be the end for the pirates, us, or

both."

Shere Khan is too absorbed into the night sky that his response is weak.

"Yes, I do."

Nanook stares trying to read Shere Khan, but the silence is broken by the intercom.

"Mr. Khan? Our target has been detected. Proceed with operation T.O.P?"

Shere Khan stays quiet. For the first time Khan is at a lost for words.

"Mr. Khan please, this is your only chance to turn back! If you proceed now the

government will be forced to take actions against you and your company."

Nanook watches if anything he has said would penetrate the tiger. Shere Khan turns and

faces Nanook, staring straight into his eyes. He presses the intercom button.

"Proceed."

Take out pirates


	7. Coming up short

Snoring echoed off the metal walls and spread throughout the ship. Dumptruck who was

doing the night watch has fallen into deep slumber. In the lower level Mad Dog is

concentrating trying to win a game of poker.

"Ha! Pair of Aces!"

Scotty smiles and lays out his hand.

"Full house."

"What?! You cheated!"

Before the argument could continue Mad Dog got a glimpse of the time.

"Oh no! It's 3 am. It's my shift."

Scotty smiles and grabs his winnings while Mad Dog makes a dash for the captain's

deck.


	8. Hidden Agenda

Slumbering and dreaming of becoming captain one day, Dumptruck slept into

unconsciousness. Shadows dance in the distance as one cues that the coast is clear. One

removes an instrument form his pocket and proceeds to carefully cut a hole threw the

window

"You got the rope?"

With the hole in place and the wires carefully cut they prepare themselves and one by one

they enter the Iron Vulture.

"We're in."

As they prepared to take over, one raises his arm to stop his men from moving. He

notices a hefty pirate in deep sleep.

"Take him out."

As they approach the pirate he slowly comes to.

"Huh? HEY! Vats going on here?!"

They pull out their guns as Nanook makes his way to the front line.

"Say one word and you can kiss your pirate ass goodbye. Understood?"

Dumptruck sits stunned.

"That's a good pirate. Tie him up."

The men surround Dumptruck until they are unexpectedly interrupted.

"Dumptruck! You lazy pirate! Why didn't you come for me when it was my shift?!"

Mad Dog enters the room full of anger which drastically changes to confusion to see the

deck full of invaders. Dumptruck seeing the opportunity punches one of the men and

grabs his gun and points it to Nanook. Mad Dog ducks and tries to run for the alarm but

is tackled by one of the men. Dumptruck smiles sadistically and punches the gun hard

into Nanook's temple.

"Do ja think I'm still a good pirate?"

Nanook smiles to the question.

"No…I see you more as a dead pirate now."

Not expecting that for an answer Dumptruck presses the trigger.

Mad Dog stares blankly as the gun DOESN'T go off. Shere Khan's men take Dumptruck

down as Nanook grabs his face.

"See you stupid pirate? These guns are specifically made for SK soldiers. Anyone who

doesn't wear the gloves which trigger the gun CAN"T use the gun. So situations like that

can't occur. Take them to the dungeons."

As Dumptruck and Mad Dog were about to be dragged to the dungeon they are

approached by a huge, powerful figure.

"I don't believe it…Shere Khan?"

Before they can say anything else they are dragged away.

"Mr. Khan here is the lay out of the ship. I suggest we try to take out…"

Nanook is cut off as he sees Khan is dressed in combat uniform and slams a box on the

table. Nanook curious goes around the table to see numerous deadly arsenals.

"Mr. Khan ?! Half of those Weapons are illegal! I thought we came here to invade NOT

assassinate!"

Khan ignores his words and clips some of those weapons to his uniform while filling

some with ammo. Khan ignores his words and clips on some of the weapons to his

uniform.

"Mr. Nanook you may do as you wish with my soldiers. All I want from you is to show

me where Karnage's cabin is within this lousy ship."

Nanook sighs and points to a room in his map.

"Karnage's room should be around here."

Shere Khan stares at the map and quickly stabs a knife through Karnage's room.

"This ends tonight!"

Khan leaves the room without a word as Nanook stares at the door in disappointment.

"(Khan you have let revenge get the best of you and I fear that will lead to your

downfall.)"


	9. Its War

The Seaduck soared through the sky while its passengers struggle to find any of Khan's

planes.

"Man Oh Man! Where could all of those planes have gone?"

Kit looks hard into the night sky until something caught his eye.

"Papa Bear there!"

Within the clouds the planes were hidden within the clouds.

"Baloo? Why are they just standing there?"

"I don't know little Britches. Seems as if they're waiting for something, but for what?"

"Wait Baloo! There is a plane coming up! But that's…"

Baloo grows more confused as the plane came into view.

"Baloo…it's the Iron Vulture!"

"I don't get it. Is Khan waiting to trap the pirates."

"Baloo turn on the radio. Maybe we can intercept their signal."

Baloo turns on the radio as they struggle to get a signal.

"Kit! Leave it there. I think I heard something."

"This is Nanook. Proceed with operation T.A.P. Prepare for battle. I repeat. Prepare

for battle. Over!"

"Baloo, they're not just trapping are they?"

"Nah Kit. It seems to me that Khan is waging war."


	10. Where will you stand?

Nanook puts down the radio and send troops throughout each section of the ship.

"Remember men. Take no prisoners. It's kill or be killed!"

"Understood Mr.Nanook!"

Mr.Nanook? Where will you be?"

Nanook slips a gun in his pocket and leaves the room without saying a word."


	11. The Hunt

Tasting for blood he stalks the plane for his prey. He understands his actions and will go

through with it even to the end. His men are slowly taking over the body of this plane

and it's his job to cut off its head!

"Karnage will go down by my hand and by MY HANDS alone!"

Walking over the bodies of pirates that have resisted him he makes way to Karnage's

room. Smiling demonically he grabs his gun and slowly turns the knob.

"This ends tonight!


	12. Landing is the easy part

"Are you ready Lil Britches?"

"Hold on Papa Bear. It seems that they're already deploting their men into the Iron

Vulture."

"Well I was never a bear to crash parties but I think I just found our invitations."

"Baloo NO!"

"Yea Kit! Hold on tight because we're crashing this party!"

Flying past Shere Khan's ship Baloo tries desperately to land on the Iron Vulture.

"Kit as soon as I land I need you to find who the head of this operation with Khan is."

"If Khan did take over the ship I bet you that they're taking control in the planes dock."

"I don't think that we'll have a problem landing since all of Khan's men are attacking."

"Baloo I think we should try to head into the weaponry first so at least we can put up a

fight."

"NO! We're here to put an end to this! Not add fuel to the fire!"

"But Baloo!"

"NO! Buckle up…I'm going to land."


	13. Let the bodies hit the floor

The cafeteria is full of pirates. Unaware of the danger they celebrate their haul.

Cheering, chugging beer, that's the pirate way.

"Man! Was that a good haul or what?!"

"Yea! I don't think Khan ever saw it coming! What a bitch!"

Laughing together they all enjoy the thought of making Khan look like a fool. The fun

ends when the cafeteria doors slam open.

"SCOTTY!!!"

Scotty leans on the door covering a shot wound to his arm.

"We…are under…attack!"

Scotty loses his balance as he is pushed by Khan's soldiers. The pirates desperately grab

their attackers.

"They only carry swords! Shoot them!!"

Bullets fly and pierce through several pirates.

"Pirates! Go to the weaponry and grab your guns!!"

But it was too late. They were surrounded.

"I have to admit. You pirates put up a good fight, but I'm afraid that it was technology

that will bring you toward your downfall."

The pirates look on dazed knowing that they are powerless without their guns.

"So where you going to put us? In our own dungeons?"

The captain smiles at the remark and turns to walk away.

"Who said that you would live?"

The pirates have a panic look to their eyes as Khan's men draw their guns. The captain

walks out of the room as it lights up filling the room with a mix of bullets and screams.


	14. Taking out a pirate

As he enters the room he tries to get a glimpse of his surroundings. The room is filled

with Karnage's scent. He tries to avoid making any sound and moves swiftly through the

room into the bedroom. On alert he holds his gun tight. He comes across Karnage's king

size bed covered in silk red blankets. Those blankets are covering the body, the body of

his prey. Khan smiles and points his gun to the bed.

"Farewell Don Karnage!"

He pulls the trigger to hear the blast echo throughout the room. His smile quickly turns

to a frown when he sees the room fill with feathers. His gun is quickly pulled by a sword

as his throat comes into contact with its tip. He turns to face his attacker to see Karnage

in nothing but his signature purple robe and a sword in hand.

"Ah Khan, it seems you have come to take revenge on my beautiful pillows yes no?"

Khan slowly steps away from the sword and faces Karnage with a smile.

"I expected more from the captain of the air pirates, but it appears that I was mistaken.

Do you always fight your battles in the nude? Or is it that the rumors are true and that

you made your money off as a whore?"

Karnage first grows angry but tries to keep his cool.

"So the tiger has a sense of joking. I am the captain of this ship because I earned it by

being what I am the best at being… a pirate."

"Oh Karnage, how you brag on and on about being a pirate. Do you honestly believe that

I have forgotten."

Karnage stares at him with a sense of vulnerability and anger.

"You are not in a position to play with my mind."

Shere Khan, while walking secretly grabs a sword.

"Karnage, I made you and I can destroy you."

"You can scare many, but you can not scare me."

"You came to me that night. You knocked on my door. You sold your body to me that

night so that you could become the pirate that you are today. You are no pirate Karnage.

You are nothing but a crazy whore with a sword!"

"Don't…call…me…CRAZY!"

With that Karnage lunged at Khan with his sword to have it blocked by another sword.

"Karnage, I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

Khan swings missing his target as Karnage swings past Khan's arm. Khan looks at his

arm to see some blood beginning to form. As Karnage steps back Khan runs forward and

slips the rug off his feet. Kranage lays flat on the floor and sees a sword coming down at

him. Karnage rolls away avoiding contact. While on the floor he gets a glimpse of

Khan's gun. Khan sees where he is going but he doesn't stop him.

"Hee! Hee! Who is doing the joking now?"

Karnage points the gun at Khan while the tiger stands there with confidences.

"I thought pirates were only allowed to use swords."

Karnage stares into Khan's eyes.

"If I followed any rules I wouldn't be the pirate I am today. It is how do you say? A

farewell? So…farewell Shere Khan."

With a pull of the trigger a bang is heard. Karnage stares at his gun to see nothing has

happened but that the back of his neck is slowly growing numb.

"Sorry Karnage, but you missed my earlier introduction on why that gun didn't shoot."

Nanook comes out of the shadows holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Ah Mr. Nanook, I'm glad that you were able to join us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As his vision slowly becomes double, Karnage takes out a small knife from his robe

pocket and jumps towards Nanook. Nanook grabs a hold of the pirate's wrist and pries

the knife away from him.

"Ah we have a feisty one here."

Karnage body grows limp as Nanook is quick to grab him. Karnage breathing slows

down and he stares into Nanook's eyes.

"No…yo no puedo…"

Nanook lifts Karnage up holding him close. Nanook stares at Karnage in a way to say

sorry.

"Mr. Khan, now that we have Karnage, what…"

In the darkness he can see Khan beginning to disrobe.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Mr.Nanook I want you to tie Karnage to his bed."

Nanook not understanding places the unconscious pirate to the bed.

"Khan I don't understand." "Here is some rope. Tie him tight. If he complains tie him

tighter."

The rope is thrown to him as he tries to tie the pirate.

"What is this all about Khan?"

Khan stands before Nanook is his briefs as he walks towards the tied pirate.

"You can't simply kill a pirate with a weapon. The way you kill a pirate is by

destroying their pride."

He stares in disbelief to hear that coming from his boss's mouth.

"You can't be serious!"

Khan suddenly comes to a stop. He turns to face Nanook with a gun.

"Thank you Mr. Nanook for all your help, but your help is no longer needed. I have

transferred the money into your account just as we agreed. Everything has been taken

care of so I suggest you take your money and go."

"We agreed to kidnap Karnage! NOT RAPE HIM!"

Nanook feels a gun bring forced into his temple.

"Let me say this one more time…take your money and go."

Nanook takes one last glimpse of Khan and Karnage as he leaves the tiger to go through

with his tortuous plan . Smiling, Khan locks the door and walks towards the bed.

"Now, where were we?"


	15. New Allies

The Seaduck lands on top of the Iron Vulture.

"Now Kit, if things get bad I want you to come back to the Seaduck. Understood?"

"OK, only if the same goes for you."

"Deal"

"OK Baloo, the control room isn't that far from here."

Baloo tries to remain calm but he actually is scared to death.

(All I ask is for Kit to come home safe.)

"The control room should be right below us."

Baloo goes to check it out until he sees the damages that were done.

"It looks like you were right Kit. They came through this window."

Kit looks further and finds the snapped wires.

"They knew exactly what they were doing. They took out the whole alarm system. The

pirates never saw it coming."

They enter the control room to find it completely empty.

"Whatever they came to do is probably been done. Let's try to find where Khan went."

The two continue their search until they find their way to the cafeteria.

"Kit I don't know about you, but all this searching is making me hungry."

"Your in luck Papa Bear, this is the cafeteria."

Kit runs to open the cafeteria doors to find it jammed.

"Hey! What gives?"

"More little Britches, Papa Bear is coming through."

Baloo runs past Kit having his body pry the doors open. Baloo fall face first while Kit

walks in.

"Oh my gosh…"

Baloo shakes off the fall and sees what Kit sees.

"I don't believe it."

He gets up quickly to cover Kit's eyes but Kit refuses.

"NO BALOO!"

"Kit I'm sorry."

Kit had disliked the pirates, but never as much to see such harm come to them."

"Why? WHY!? Why would anybody want to do this?!!"

He points to the pirates covered in bullets and blood, and to make matters worst the room

stenches of death. Some have been shot so many times that it has become almost

impossible to identify them. Kit stands there crying for the fallen.

"Help…"

Kit's head snaps up to hear a familiar voice.

"Jock? Jock?! Jock where are you?!"

The small Scottish Terrier crawls his way toward Kit.

"Kit?"

Kit smiles happily to know that at least someone survived.

"Jock! You're bleeding!"

"It's good to see you Kit. You always called me by my name."

Kit smiles and holds his old friend.

"Come on Jock! We're getting out of here!"

"Wait! There are more pirates in the dungeons."

Baloo begins to look worried.

"Kit we can't just run down there and save them. We need a plan."

"Then let me be the one to help you."

The three stare up to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?"

Nanook steps out of the shadows to confront the pilot, navigator, and the wounded pirate.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Nanook."

Baloo goes to greet him, but stops to find out whose side he's on.

"Step back Kit! He's one of Khan's men!"

"Yes I was, but negotiations have gone sour so I'm now in to help the pirates."

Kit snaps.

"So…you were the one that helped kill all those pirates? HOW COULD YOU?!"

Kit runs to Nanook with tears desperately throwing punches. Nanook stares sadly at the

boy consuming each punch.

"I'm truly sorry for what had happened, but there is nothing I can do to bring them back.

All we can do now is save the prisoners."

Kit puts a hold in his crying and agrees to help.

"Sniff. I know where the dungeons are. I'll take you there."

Nanook smiles and is quick to follow until a grey bear steps in his way.

"Let me tell you something wise guy. If you try anything I'll…"

"I understand. Before we continue allow me to help your friend."

He kneels before Jock and removes some herbs from his pocket.

"It's not bad. He'll make it."

He places the herbs on top of the wound.

"Now, where are those dungeons?"

Kit runs ahead remembering every bit of the Iron Vulture.

"This way!"


	16. Playing With One's Pride

_**WARNING: SOME GRAPHIC M/M RAPE! **_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**_

There he lies tied up and helpless. Just seeing him lay there with just a robe covering his

body.Khan sits in the shadows waiting for Karnage to come to. His head is pounding

trying to figure out what had just happened. It all comes back to him. Khan came in,

there was a battle, he had cornered Khan, and then there was the shot. He slowly tries to

get up but he can't.

"Wha…What is going on here?"

He tries to open his eyes and the double vision slowly comes together. He can see. He

can now see that he's tied to his bed, alone and in the dark. He remains calm, never

showing an ounce of fear. Now he regrets to sleep in the nude as he remembers that he is

just in his robe. He knows that Khan is near but where?

"Ah…you have decided to get up."

Karnage looks around the room to find the owner of the voice but had no luck.

"I remember when you used to lie like this for me. I remember how you cried yourself to

sleep. Remember?"

Karnage's breathing gets harder as his heart begins to race.

"Shall we play a game? I want you to scream my name. Remember that game? This

time there's no pay involved, just your pride."

Karnage growls and spits at Khan's face.

"I am a pirate! I scream no one's name!"

Khan wipes the spit off and walks toward Karnage.

"Alright have it your way."

Karnage eyes go wide as he treis to keep an eye on Khan's hands.

"Keep your filthy hands off my clean self!!"

Khan joins Karnage on the bed. He releases his claws and wraps his hands around

captain's neck. He applies pressure to reduce the his source of air. He increases

the pressure so that his claws begin to dig into his neck. Karnage tried to squirm

but the ropes start to dig into his skin as well.

"Think you can handle a tiger Karnage?"

"Can…you…handle…a pirate?"

Khan smiles and release his grip. Karnage hold his head up as blood flows out of his

punctured wounds and are absorbed into his silk sheets. Khan plays with Karnage's robe

feeling and smelling the fabric.

"This robe has become bothersome."

Khan opens the robe to reveal the well tone body of the captain. Khan takes the time to

absorb the view. He had to admit even though Karnage had a scar here and there he had

a beautiful body.

"Take one look because it shall be your last."

Khan ignores the threats and attacks Karnage's throat. He grips the neck to have the skin

between his teeth. He sucks hungrily.

"Oh…you taste a lot better than before."

Khan uses his powerful arms to lift the pirate's body just so their members would be

rubbing up against each other.

"You stupid tigre! Find your marbles and release me!

Khan unwilling to obey applies more pressure to their members.

"Oh Karnage…"

He checks the damages on his prey's neck and begins to lick his face as a mother cat

would do to clean her kittens. Karnage pulls his face away just to have it grabbed by

Khan.

"Do not give yourself the privilege of tasting me!"

"Karnage stop resisting. I know that you desire this."

"I desire no one! No one but myself!"

"Really? Not even this?

Khan grabs Karnage's member and begins to pump.

"AH! NO!"

Khan continues to pump until Karnage's member grows hard.

"It seems to me that you do desire this."

"I will not let you make a fool of me!"

Karnage throws his head back and brings it back up in such a force at Khan's head. Khan

is dazed while a bit of blood drips from the side of his head. Karnage still tied to his bed

focuses his hate for the tiger and takes pleasure in the damage he has done.

"Even when you're tied you still remain as a wild animal."

Karnage's hate grows that even the fur behind his neck rises.

"Untie me and I will show you how a real wild animal acts."

Khan shakes off the wound and gets up. The captain desperately keeps an eye on the

tiger trying to contemplate his every move. Khan turns his back to the pirate as he

removes several items from his bag. Karnage tries to lift his body do that he could see

what Khan was up to. Khan moves out of the way to reveal a camera. The captain's

heart sank. His past nightmares have managed to catch up to him.

"Do you remember how I used to record our romps and how I would force you to watch

them?"

Karnage does not stop staring at the camera. Suddenly two body builder type men come

out from the side doors with suitcases. The men lay down the suitcases and open them,

Inside the suitcases lie various weapons of torture. Karnage turns his head while closing

his eyes. He is fully aware of what is about to take place.

"Karnage, do not fret. I would never dream of killing you."

Khan walks toward the bed and stares into Karnage's eyes.

"Just your pride."


	17. We are Air Pirates!

Kit leads the way to the dungeons. The stench of urine fills the room. There are clear

blood stains all over the walls and the floors . In some cells you could see the

decomposed bodies of previous prisoners. Kit covers his nose in a desperate attempt to

block the nauseating smells.

"These dungeons have changed a whole lot since we've been down here aye Little

Britches?"

Baloo looks in disgust as he passes a body covered in maggots. Nanook who is used to

these types of situations focuses his attention to finding any surviving prisoners.

"Baloo? Do you think any of them are still ali…(UMPH!)"

Kit bumps right into Nanook who has suddenly stopped.

"I think someone is coming."

They all move back to see a pair of panthers passing by.

"Hey! What time is it?"

"I think about a quarter to six. Why?"

The other panther pulls out a gun to check for any remaining bullets.

"The boss said to get the prisoners ready for execution by six."

"Do you think he'll be done with Karnage by then?

"I don't know? Let's head out and find Nanook and ask him what's up."

The panthers leave as the four men continue their way to the dungeon.

"Baloo what are we going to do? It's a quarter to six. We won't find them in time."

Nanook stares at where the panthers walked out.

"I got a plan."

"Oh gents!"

The panthers turn around to see Nanook.

"Oh Nanook! We were just trying to find you."

"Yes Yes! What do you want?"

"Oh uh…oh yea! The prisoners. What do you want us to do to them?"

"Before anything show me where you are keeping them."

"OH! Right Sir! Right this way."

Tha panthers lead the way as Nanook checks back to give Baloo, Kit, and Jock the clear

to follow. Down several halls and corridors they finally reach the prisoners.

"Here they are Sir."

Nanook takes time to view the situation. Several pirates are dead from their wounds,

others are dying, and some were just ok.

"Why haven't these men receive any sort of medical attention!?"

Both panthers stare at each other in disbelief.

"But Sir, Kahn wants them all dead. Why would we bother to cure them?"

Nanook stares into the cells to see that several pirates were trying to help each other

survive.

"You're the one that stuck us in here!"

Mad Dog runs up to the bars hoping to grab Nanook. Nanook stares at Mad Dog with a

look of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise."

With that Nanook back kicks hitting one of the panthers.

"NANOOK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The panther quickly draws his gun just to have it grabbed by Nanook. Nanook flips the

gun to have it facing the panther.

"Give me the key."

The panther tries to stay his ground but has a gun pulled to his forehead.

"Is a key really worth losing your life?"

The panther reaches into his pocket and hands over the key.

Nanook takes the key happily and throws it to Kit.

"You know what to do."

Kit takes the key with Jock and quickly run to release the prisoners. The pirates run out

carrying the wounded and leaving the dead while some go to retrieve their lost weapons.

Nanook takes his gun and forces the panthers into the cell.

"Get in!"

They go in and angrily stare at Nanook.

"Khan will have your head for this!"

Nanook closes the cell door and approaches the pirates.

"Ok this is the plan…"

Without a word Nanook is pulled by the collar of his shirt.

"Now vait justa minute! Ve don't listen to anyone BUT the captain! Besides your vith

Khan!"

Dumptruck lifts Nanook and pushes him against the wall.

"You killed our friends, destroyed our ship, and left us for dead! No vay are ve taking

orders from you!"

Kit and Baloo stare at each other nervously as the pirates begin to riot. Suddenly there is

a voice of reason.

"**STOP!"**

Everyone stops to stare at the usually dead silent Scottish Terrier now taking the

leadership position.

"Stop pirates! We are pirates are we not?"

Dumptruck drops Nanook to hear what his friend has to say.

"Khan is trying to kill us off and these men came to my aid as well as yours. If we do not

join them then this will be our downfall. We as pirates must fight to survive. So I ask

you not only as pirates, but as my friends to join us and fight Khan and his men to ensure

our survival. Not only our survival as pirates but our survival as **AIR PIRATES**!!"

The pirates lift up their swords and guns and cheer Scotty on. Baloo look at the

men and turns to leave.

"So what are we waiting for? We got us a tiger to catch!"

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WOOT WOOT! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	18. Never going to be the same

**WARNING! SHERE KHAN VERY OOC! MORE VERY GRAPHIC M/M RAPE!! DON'T LIKE? MOVE ON! YOU LIKE? READ ON!**

Khan takes a needle and fills it with a substance.

"This will hurt just for a second."

He kneels by Karnage and injects it into his arm. Karnage grows quiet and numb.

"This will take effect in a couple of seconds."

Khan loosens the ropes holding Karnage to the bed.

"There is that better? The shot I gave you will stop your mobility. I think it's the best

way to go about this to prevent anymore injuries for either of us. So even though you

know what's going on you won't be able to control your body."

Khan lies on top of Karnage observing every aspect from his neck up. He leans in and

takes Karnage's lips into his own. He forcibly opens the captain's mouth to allow his

tongue to venture through and to savor every taste. He lift the limp body to grow more

comfortable position and to allow room for his throbbing member. He leaves the lips to

savor the neck. He clenches on and sucks harshly. Khan slowly rocks on top of Karnage

anxiously to be inside of him. Purring could be heard as he uses his wondering hands to

investigate every corner of his prey's body.

"You want this I know you do…"

As his member grows harder he can also feel Karnage's member growing hard as well.

Khan slowly stops to grab an item from the briefcase. He brings out a collar and laces it

around Karnage's neck.

"There you go. It looks to me as if you two were made for each other."

He also goes in and grabs the lubricant.

"I really wanted to do this later but I grow impatient."

He slowly spreads the pirate's legs and places the lube in and out of him. Khan can see

that Karnage is desperately trying to go against the drug by twitching his legs.

"Sorry Karnage, but you won't be able to move your body sufficiently for the next couple

of hours."

He takes Karnage's face and steals another kiss from him.

"Shall we?"

Before he could insert himself he hears Karnage mumbling.

"What is that you say?"

The tiger puts his ears next to the captain's mouth to hear what he is saying.

"Chinga…tu madre…puta!"

Khan could only laugh at the comment.

"Why so vulgar Karnage?"

A little smirk can be seen forming in the corner of Khan's mouth.

"You know…I really admire your strength. Sadly I can't afford to have you

distracting me. I did this all on my own and I'll be damned if I allow a pirate to come

into my life and take that away from me. You brought this upon yourself by coming to

me that night. Throwing yourself at me, acting as if you desired me, but no…the only

thing you desired was my money."

Khan gently sits next to Karnage and lifts the limp body and hugs the pirate. Karnage

can hear the tiger's heart beat slowly. Khan lifts the captain's chin so that he could stare

into his soul. Karnage helpless to stop this madness stares in confusion

whether Khan will go through with his plans.

"Oh, Karnage. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Khan slowly approaches Karnage's face and finally lovingly kisses him. Karnage melts

into the kiss but is quick to pull away. Khan bites his lips and takes a deep breath in.

"Ok…if that's how you want it…then that is what you will get."

Khan grabs a hold of the ropes and reties the pirate. He rips a part of his shirt which was

lying on the floor and covers Karnage's eyes.

"To be honest I really think that this time you dug yourself a hole too deep even you won't be able to get out of Karnage."

He violently spreads Karnage's legs and is about to insert himself into the pirate but notices the pirate is struggling to talk.

"Wa…wait."

All the tiger could do was smile. For the first time Karnage was actually scared.

He rubs his face softly against the pirates and whispers in his ear.

"Too late."

He forces himself inside the pirate. The pain has grown so intense that Karnage jerks against the forcefulness. Khan continues to violently thrust into Karnage.

"Is just how a whore like you would like it."

Khan grabs a hold of Karnages's neck applying enough pressure to cause the pirate to nearly pass out.

"Let's make this more fun shall we?"

He frees the pirate of his bounds.

Khan punches the defenseless pirate and throws him towards the floor.

"Now's your chance Karnage. Prove to me that you're the best. Prove to me how strong you are. Prove to me that you are a Pirate!"

The tiger lifts Karnage to his feet and pushes him up against the wall.

"What's wrong? Too weak to fight?"

Sadly he was. He was screaming for his body to do something but nothing would happen.

"Too bad."

He forcibly kisses him while massaging his member. Karnage begins to squirm desperately trying to get away.

"No…NO!"

The tiger once again inserts himself into the pirate and continues to thrust into him.

Wanting to treasure this moment he slows his pace. He carefully angels himself until he heard a moan escape the pirate's lips.

Purring loudly he places a kiss on the wolf's forehead.

"Looks like I find what I was looking for."

He increases the pace hitting that specific spot over and over again.

The feeling was undeniably wonderful. He was slowly fading in and out. His moans

grew louder with each thrust. He wanted to scream but now he wasn't sure if it was over

pain or pleasure. His eyes softly glaze over. Refusing to scream as he came he buried his

face into Khan's neck and bit down. The bite helps bring Khan over the edge and as he reaches his limit he cums inside the pirate. Done, he throws the abused pirate back on the floor. Karnage can feel the drug wearing out and painfully tries to get up. Khan laughing at the sad act walks up to the already beaten wolf and violently kicks him in the stomach. Karnage loses his breath as he spits out blood and drops to the floor. Khan smiles enjoying every bit of it.

"Well, well, well…not so strong now are we? Where is this famous all powerful pirate

that you always speak of? I don't see no captain of the air pirates. All I see is a useless

defenseless CRAZY whore. Am I right Karnage?"

Khan lifts the beaten captain by the neck, but this time getting no response.

"Now we end this…"

Khan lifts a knife and brings it towards the defenseless captain's chest.

"KHAN!!"

The tiger stops to hear noises coming from out the door. He drops the captain to put his

robe on.

"MEN!"

A couple of panthers enter from the room next door.

He signals for them to get their guns as they approach the door carefully.

The men open the door to see Nanook, Baloo, Kit, Jock, and all the pirates armed and

ready to attack. Khan stares deathly at Nanook to see that he has betrayed him.

"Nanook! What is the meaning of this?!"

Nanook takes charge and stands in front pointing a sword at Khan.

"This is the end Khan! It's over! Surrender now or we will have to use force!"

Kit is confused to see that Khan is in a robe during a battle. Baloo quickly puts two and

two together and fears the worst for the captain. Khan smiles and turns away.

"Alright then I believe I have no choice."

Nanook stares angrily knowing that Khan won't go down so easy.

"Men, kill them."

Baloo grabs Kit as they are bombarded by bullets. Nanook takes the initiative and fights

back.

"PIRATES!! ATTACK!!"

The pirates run ahead shooting and attacking with all they got. Right from the beginning

you could tell that there will be even more casualties. The pirates continue on hard

fighting with everything they got. Some fall to their knees as bullets force there way

through their bodies. Dumptruck leaps over the bodies and charges into the heat of the

battle. One by one he takes down each panther. Mad Dog trying to defend himself can

see from the corner of his eye as a panther comes out from the shadows pointing a gun at

Dumptruck. Dumptruck who was too busy with the other soldiers that he didn't even

notice that he was in any danger. Mad Dog knock one of the soldiers out and quickly

runs to his friend's aid.

"Dumptruck! Watch out!"

Mad Dog pushes his longtime friend out of the way while gun blasts fill the room. Both

pirates hit the floor as Dumptruck tries to figure out what has just happened. Nanook

takes his gun and shoots the sniper down and runs to their aid.

"Mad Dog?"

Dumptruck lifts his friend to feel warm blood dripping off of him. His eyes widen and

for the first time and in a long time fill with tears.

"Mad Dog…no…"

Nanook runs over and looks on sadly knowing that he is too late.

"Dumptruck…I'm sorry."

Dumptruck is numb to his words as he carefully lays his friend's body on the floor. He

lifts up a sword and places the guns to his sides.

"Dumptruck?"

He turns around bumping Nanook to the ground and continues walking. Tears flow from

his eyes as he walks towards Khan's soldiers.

"**THIS IS FOR MAD DOG!!!"**

He takes out his guns running and screaming towards Khan's men.

"**DIE!!"**

Bullets fly and pierce into the soldiers. One by one the drop like flies as their blood

paints the Iron Vulture's walls. Nanook stares on in disbelief. How do you stop a crazed

man feeding on anger alone? You don't, you wait until the bullets run out. And with that

only a click of a trigger can be heard. Dumptruck is still trying to shoot into the now

dead soldiers with an empty gun. Kit not able to handle the situation runs to Dumptruck,

crying as he holds his friend. Dumptruck not noticing Kit continues to try to shoot the

gun.

"It's over…you can stop now."

The Swedish pirate drops to his knees looking blankly into the massacre. Jock walks up

to his friend allowing the broken pirate know that he is not at fault and never alone.

"Nanook, you, Kit, and Baloo take down Khan. I will stay behind to help heal the

wounded and restock on supplies."

"Understood Jock. Come on Baloo and Kit. We know what we have to do."

The once four continue on as three. About to enter Karnage's room Baloo pauses.

"What's wrong Papa bear?"

"Umm Kit, I need you to give me sometime with Nanook."

"Uh, ok."

Kit goes off confused.

"What's bothering you Baloo?"

"You need to be honest with me Nanook. Earlier I saw Khan in a robe walking out of

Karny's room. I don't need to have Kit seeing anymore that he has seen up till now. Tell

me Nanook whether Kit can go on or not."

Nanook stares sadly and understanding of the bear.

"No, he can't."

"I thought so. I'll have him go help Jock with the wounded instead."

Kit is brought back and tricked into believing that Jock needs help with the wounded and

heads off with out hesitation. Nanook opens Karnage's door but stops to see that Baloo

has become hesitant.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Karny really is in deep trouble for you not even let Kit tag along am I right? Be honest

with me Nanook. Things are never going to be the same for any of us right?"

Nanook is speechless.

"Your right nothing is ever going to be the same again, but we can't think about that now.

Right now we have to help Karnage."

Nanook presses on as Baloo sadly follows. As they step into the captain's room they

could already smell the blood/sex fille the room. All Baloo could think of was what

Khan had done. Nanook walks to the bed to find the mix of both blood and semen cover

the bed.

"(I shouldn't have left him behind. Forgive me Karnage.)"

"So Khan did rape him. Why? WHY?!"

Nanook finds Karnage's torn captain's jacket.

"Because he wanted to break him."

"Huh?"

"I was there when Khan explained it."

"You were there? Why didn't you stop him?!"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. He would have killed me."

"So now where's Karny?"

"They knew we were coming so they made a break for it and took him with them."

"But where?"

Nanook stare out the window to see one of Khan's ships headed towards Cape Suzette.

"Back to Khan's tower."

**WHEW! VERY LONG CHAPTER! BY FAR MY PERSONAL FAVORITE! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! (YAY!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Just Cry

"Mr.Khan? We will be arriving at Cape Suzette in approximately one hour."

"Excellent. Are my men waiting for my arrival?"

"Yes sir. There will be a limo ready for you as soon as we land."

"And the doctor?"

"He has yet to arrive."

"Notify me as soon as possible on his arrival."

"Yes sir."

Khan leaves the captain to head back to his private quarters. There is a guard standing in

front of his door and allows Khan to pass. As Khan enters there is a medic sitting on the

edge of the beautiful red silk covered bed which Karnage has been bounded to.

"How is he?"

The medic puts a hand to Karnage's head and uses a towel to wipe away the sweat

covered forehead.

"Terrible. He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness; he has a high fever, his eyes

have become diluted, and he's bleeding from the mouth which could mean internal

injuries."

"We can't lose him. Make sure he stays alive."

As Khan turns to leave he is stopped by the medic.

"If you want that than you need to lie with him and keep him close and warm. It's been

proven to help calm the nerves and reduce tension which might bring down the fever."

Khan stares at the medic in all seriousness.

"(Sigh) Leave us be doctor."

The medic nods and walks out. Khan locking the doors goes into his closet and pulls out

a huge thick blanket. He puts on his black silk pajamas and pulls out another pair. He

slowly walks to the bed to find Karnage shaking violently. He walks up to the captain

and slowly and softly caresses his cheeks. Karnage desperately tries to open his eyes, but

can't. Instead he lets out a painful moan. Khan can see that Karnage was still naked. He

lifts the pirates head trying to get him in an upright position. Khan knew this wasn't

going to be easy having Karnage wobble back and forth. As Khan puts the shirt on him

he can clearly see the damages that he has conflicted on the pirate. He avoids eye contact

knowing perfectly well that if Karnage was able to he would have killed him instantly.

As the shirt is placed he slowly and carefully puts the pants on. All Karnage could do is

close his eyes painfully as Khan slowly separates Karnage's legs. This was the worst part

for Khan. The damages here were a lot worst. He knew Karnage would need stitches in

several areas, but now he might even need surgery. When he was done he laid the pirate

down and laid next to him. He covered them with his new found blanket. He turned to

his side to face Karnage. Karnage's eyes were half open and slowly closing. Khan puts

his arm under Karnage and one over to put him into a hug. Khan desperately wanted to

keep the pirate warm. Karnage's face was pressed against the tiger's heart and forced to

hear its beats. He can feel Khan laying a small kiss on top of his. Karnage felt so

humiliated and weak and there was nothing that he can do to fix that. Khan was about to

fall asleep but is awaken when he felt something wet on his chest. He stares down to find

that Karnage was finally asleep…and crying.

**IT BROKE MY HEART TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. HERE IS THE SOFT SIDE OF KHAN (IF YOU WANT TO BELIEVE THAT) DOES HE REGREAT WHAT HAS HE DONE??? I LOVE MESSING WITH THE READERS EMOTIONS. READ ON TO FIND OUT! **


	20. To lose one's family

"Baloo we need to go back to the Sea Duck right now! I think Jock and Dumptruck got a

hang of things."

"And Kit?"

"We can't shield him from this forever. Besides we would really need him along the

way."

"Alright, let's go then and…I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but let's go get

Karnage back!"

Nanook and Baloo run by the pirates to retrieve Kit and head towards the Sea Duck.

""Baloo where are we going?"

"We're going back to Cape Suzette."

"Huh? Why would we want to do that?"

Nanook takes over knowing that Baloo might say too much.

"Because Khan is planning to regroup there and we nee to cut him off."

The Sea Duck soars through the sky in a desperate attempt to catch up to Khan. Baloo

stares into the sky deep in thought. Nanook takes the opportunity since Kit is in the back

to talk to the well known pilot.

"So what's on your mind Baloo?"

Baloo blinks out of thought to face the husky.

"Huh?"

"You've been in deep thought since we left the Iron Vulture."

"I don't know. How did such a normal day turn out to be a day that will forever change

our lives?"

"I know what you mean."

Baloo returns his eyes to the sky and smiled at his second home and quickly frowns.

"No…"

"No what?"

"You don't know what I mean. I was going to use this day to remember. I wanted to

propose to Becky. Buy a house for all of us to live. We were finally going to be a

family. Now look at us. We could be killed leaving Becky and poor Molly alone."

Tears can be seen streaming down the bear's grey cheeks.

"Kit will never be the same. He had to watch his friends die today and was given no time

to remorse, and to top it all off I have to explain to Kit what Khan's real intentions are."

Nanook taking in every word leaves the bear with his thoughts.

"I had a family once."

"Did you really?"

"Yea, they were my world. Then…they were taken from me. It was just like any normal

day, just like this one. I was too busy at work that my wife had to go and pick up our

kids from school. I was told a car came out of nowhere. They laid there for hours, they

were still alive when they arrived at the hospital. My son was the first to go…, then my

wife, and then finally…my poor baby girl…she tried so hard. I stayed with her for hours

on end. One day she woke up and told me she saw her mommy and her big brother. I

knew she was leaving me so I took her cross and never held her so tight."

Nanook couldn't help but cry softly. Baloo was speechless. What could he say. To

watch your family die one by one. He would never wish a fate like that even on his worst

enemies.

"That's when he came into my life."

"Who?"

"Khan, he promised me the world. He said he refused to watch a man of my great

intelligence go to waste. So I paired up with Khan."

"So what made you decide to switch sides?"

"Do you want me to be honest with you? I fell that the pirates are a family and that Khan

is the car that wipes them out. This time Karnage is the one to be forced to watch them

die. Khan will never understand what it means to lose everyone you care about. All he

cares about is his company."

"Looks to me that you developed a soft spot for the pirates."

"Seems to me that you adopted one."

"How did you.."

"That's what I'm paid for Baloo. To define the enemy. Know everything there is to

know about them, even down to their weak points."

"So what's Khan's weak point?"

"Sorry didn't get the chance to check his profile. Trust me I tried and it takes multiple

passwords to get through."

"Sigh…I guess we have to make the best out of what we got."

With that they are interrupted as the doors open.

"Baloo look! Khan has already reached Cape Suzette!"

Baloo and Nanook take a glimpse to find that Khan's ships have already entered into

Cape Suzette. Naook takes Kit by the arm and runs to the back of the ship.

"Kit I need you to get up high enough to determine exactly how far are we from Cape

Suzette."

Kit runs to the back and grabs a hold of his board and makes his way to the back.

"You sure you can do this?"

Kit jumps on the board and grabs hold of the ropes. He turns and smiles at Nanook.

"They don't call me Kit Cloudkicker for nothing!"

Nanook returns the smile and presses the switch. The pressure forces Kit to take to the

skies. Kit surfs the skies just enough to get high altitude.

"NANOOK! WE'RE ABOUT 15 MINUTES AWAY!"

Kit sees a horrid look on Nanook's face and turns his head away from Cape Suzette to

find out what he was looking at.

"Oh no…"

Right behind them the Iron Vulture emerges from the clouds to be followed by hundreds

of air ships of a variety of other pirates.

Nanook runs for the radio as Baloo stares in disbelief to find there are pirates behind

them.

"Hello? This is Nanook calling form the Sea Duck! State your mission."

Baloo and Nanook stood in silence as there is a response from the radio.

"To assassinate Khan, retrieve Karnage, and to destroy Cape Suzette."


	21. To Make You Mine

A knock at the door wakes him. His eyes fight to remain close but lose the battle as he

puts all of his attention towards the door.

"Excuse me sir, but we will be landing very shortly."

Khan sits up to stretch as he stands he pauses to find something is weighing him down.

"(Karnage…)"

He stared at the beaten pirate that lay across his lap. Khan slowly lifts the pirate and

shifts him to the other side of the bed. Khan walks and reaches in his closet a suit. He

dresses himself as they arrive at Cape Suzette. There is another knock at the door.

"Sir? We have reached our destination. Please prepare for landing."

With that Khan sits in his chair and buckles up. Khan remains silent as his eyes refuse to

stray away from the pirate.

"(I hate you…)"

The plane slowly lands and arrives at Cape Suzette's airport. Khan's men are in high

alert and rush into Khan's room.

"Sir, these are your bodyguards. Your limo is outside and waiting." Khan slowly stands

and puts on a trench coat with his hat. He passes the bodyguards and walks towards his

bed. He wraps the blanket around Karnage and lifts him from the bed.

"And the doctor?"

"He is waiting for you at your office."

Some couldn't help but stare at the pair. To see Karnage in such a vulnerable state would

seem impossible. Before Khan could step out of the plane a couple of his guards stop

him.

"Sir they're reporters out there waiting for you. I think it would be best if we take

Karnage out back."

Khan stops and slowly faces the guard.

"Karnage is no simple pirate. To hold him would mean his defeat and downfall and if I

remember correctly you had no part in that."

The guards back off as Khan continues to walk towards his limo. As soon as the plane

doors open flash of light bulbs fill the scene. Hungry reporters ambush the tiger but are

push back by his guards.

"Mr.Khan! Is it true that you have waged war on the pirates!?"

"Mr.Khan! Why are you doing this!?"

"Mr.Khan! Is this the end for Cape Suzette!?

"Mr.Khan! What's under that blanket!?"

Khan ignores the wave of reporters as he heads towards his limo.

An enraged reporter pushes through the crowd and he nearly gets into Khan's face.

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO ANSWER AT LEAST ONE

QUESTION!? YOUR ACTIONS HAVE ENDANGERED ALL OF CAPE SUZETTE

AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BRUSH US OFF!? WE WANT ANSWERS!"

With Khan completely giving him the cold shoulder he reaches out and pulls the blanket.

"Fine you won't give us answers! Then I'll just have to get them!"

With the blanket pulled so are the colors in every reporters face. The enraged reporter

steps back in disbelief.

"Karnage?"

Without another word Khan's guards knock the reporter out. The driver opens the door

to all the tiger to enter his limo with captive in stow.

"Back to my headquarters ASAP."

"You got it Mr.Khan sir."

The drive seemed forever, but soon enough they arrive at Khan's towers. Guards

approach the limo with heavy artillery and follow Khan into the building. The men hold

the elevator but are stopped.

"I will go on here alone."

"But sir…"

Khan ignores them and enters the elevator alone. With Karnage in his arms he presses

the top button. He holds Karnage close as the elevator rises.

"(I hate you…)"

"Why?"

The elevator rings and the doors open. His secretary stands about to greet her boss but is

in shock to see what he brought home.

"Mr.Khan…the doctor is there waiting for you."

Khan ignores her and continues to walk into his room.

"No calls today."

"Yes sir."

The doors close behind him.

"On."

The lights grow power and light up his large private quarters. He walks to his bedroom

and finds the doctor waiting.

"Mr.Khan, if you could lay him on the bed I can begin as soon as possible."

Khan carefully places the pirate on the bed and turns to leave.

"I will make you mine Karnage. I always get what I want."

He lights up the fireplace to heat up the room and leaves.


	22. Letting Go

Nanook in shock stares at Baloo.

"But Baloo…"

Baloo hearing his son's pleas puts the plane on autopilot.

"Kit…I need for you to do this for me. Beck and Molly will be lost without us. We can't

lose them, not when we're so close into becoming a real family."

"Baloo? You mean that…"

Regaining the controls of the plane and smiling.

"Yup Kit. Me and Beckers are going to get married."

Kit amazed and happy jumps on his dad and hugs him.

"Yahoo!!"

Nanook smiles for them and clutches his cross.

"Come on Kit and Nanook, let's get this party started!"

They enter Cape Suzette with the pirates not to far behind them.

"This is air control. Are you in need of our assistance? Over."

Nanook grabs the radio while staring out the window for the pirates.

"Yes! Use those cannons to ward off those pirates. They are trying to invade Cape

Suzette! OVER!"

"We see them. We are sending reinforcements. Try to get in low. Over."

"Papa Bear, they can't handle ALL those pirates! They can't even handle Don Karnage!"

"Your right little Britches. That's why I'm gonna call in some reinforcements of my

own."

Baloo grabs the radio and changes the frequency.

"Louie?"

Baloo waits in silence.

"Come on Louie…"

"What up cuz?"

"Whew! Louie! Is your bar full of pilots?"

"Yea why you ask?"

"Listen! Put up the volume and let me talk to them."

Louie obeys his friend.

"HUSH EVERYBODY! Baloo is talking"

Every single pilot stops what they were doing and put all of their attention towards the

radio.

"Everybody …WE NEED YOUR HELP! Cape Suzette is under attack by the pirates!

Not just Karnage, but other pirates we have never seen before. We need anybody with

planes and fighter jets to help fight back! Cape Suzette needs us as pilots and citizens to

protect it. Come on guys and let's show them what we're made of!"

Louie puts on a helmet and runs towards the exit.

"Come on fellas! Baloo needs us! Cape Suzette needs us! I'm not about to let no

stinken pirates take our home!"

All the pilots grab there stuff and head towards their planes. Louie jumps into a plane

and looks at the other pilots.

"Let's go kick some air pirate's kaboose!"

(Back in the Sea Duck)

"I hope they make it in time. Hold on tight were going to land!"

Nanook stares out the window confused.

"But there isn't any place to land!"

"Ok Kit this is your stop. Go find Beck and Molly and keep them safe."

Kit grabs his board and heads to the back of the Sea Duck.

"You got it Papa Bear!"

Kit about to jump on his board is grabbed.

"Huh?"

He turns to see his father in back of him.

"Baloo?"

He is put into a bear hug.

"Come back to me Kit."

Kit can feel tears being soaked into his jacket.

"I will…same for you…ok? We can't be a family without you."

Baloo let's go of his son to see him run off and jump into the skies.

"Make me proud kid."


	23. Because of You

As Khan closes his doors he is surprised to hear his intercom go off.

"I thought I told her no calls."

He walks towards the intercom to accept the call.

"Yes?"

"Sorry Mr.Khan, but you have an urgent call from the mayor."

More annoyed then angry he accepts the call.

"Yes this is Khan."

A petite but angry voice replies.

"Khan! What have you done?!"

"Mayor with all do respect I advise you to deal with matters that only you can handle."

"Wha…How dare you! You have caused a war that will endanger all who live in Cape

Suzette! The power of your company can't save you now! Nobody can save you! You

will fall Khan, and I will see to it that you do!"

Khan snarls and slams the phone. Alone he looks out his floor to ceiling windows to see

the hundreds of pirate ships headed towards Cape Suzette.

"I assure you I will not lose. No matter what the cost…I refuse to lose!"

He slowly glances around his office observing every little detail. Remembering all his

struggles to be the best. He was on top of the world, but now the whole world is against

him. Why? After everything he has done for them. He helped build this city. He helped

make it what it is today. Now everything is going to be taken from him.

"Why?"

He slowly turns to face the doors for his room.

"Because of him? The one who stole and robbed this city. The one who once nearly

destroyed this city? Why would they favor him? Why would they do whatever

necessary to protect him? WHY?!"

He runs towards his room and slams his doors open.

"**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**!!!"

He stares to find the doctor bleeding on the floor.

"How?"

He runs and grabs the dying doctor by the collar.

"Where is he? Where's Karnage?!"

The doctor painfully points towards a floor vent slightly uncovered.

"Karnage..."

A scream is heard at the receptionist area. Khan drops the doctor and quickly heads in

the direction of the screams. As soon as he opens the doors he finds his missing pirate

holding and envelope knife pressed against his secretary's neck.

"What a clever pirate. Stop this nonsense and let her go. This is between you and I."

While Khan kept staring at Karnage he noticed something drastically different. Whatever

kindness he had in his eyes were gone.

"Karnage NO!"

He deeply embeds the knife into her throat and let her drop. The woman lays there as her

blood drains from her wound as Karnage remains motionless. Khan was actually scared

even though he did a great job by not showing it. Karnage was a great pirate, but had

feelings. Those feelings would hold him back from being the best. With feelings gone

now he IS the best. Karnage says nothing but stares at the tiger who nearky destroyed

him.

"So, do you plan to kill me?"

Khan noticed the even though Karnage still had his borrowed pajamas there were some

added accessories.

"I see you decided to borrow some of very rare and may I say expensive weapons."

Wearing a belt with two swords attached he unhooks one and throws it to Khan. He

releases one for himself. Khan speechless stares at the pirate trying to figure out what he

is up to.

"I will show you what a true pirate is made of."

Without another word Karnage lunges at full force, balanced, and hate to create a battle

to end ALL battles!


	24. The Truth Will Set You Free

Baloo not wanting to stop watching his son leave forces himself to face Nanook.

"Let's do this."

Baloo runs to the front of the plane and takes over the controls. Nanook stumbles a bit as

Baloo turn the Sea Duck.

"Baloo! Where are you planning to land?!"

Baloo with a focus glare drives the Sea Duck and points towards the distance.

"There!"

Nanook stares out the window in a state of shock.

"Baloo! We can't land there! That's Khan's tower!"

Baloo remains silent and smiles for a bit.

"Exactly!"

Nanook jumps into his seat and desperately puts on his seatbelt.

"Baloo! Are you nuts?! We're going to crash!"

Baloo faces Nanook with a small tear in his eye. He pets the Sea Duck.

"I'm so sorry baby…"

He clenches his jaw and his body gets tight.

"HOLD ON!"

The plane hits nose first on concrete, but doesn't stop there. It continues to skid across

the tower as sparks consume the bottom of the plane.

"The plane isn't stopping! We're going to fall off!"

Baloo bearing some wounds from the crash turns the wheel in an attempt to save

themselves.

"Come on baby! Make me proud!"

The plane's wing crashes against a wall but remains stable. The plane comes to a complete stop.

The men are in a complete state of shock, but both are happy to be alive.

"It's true what they say. You are an amazing pilot Baloo."

The bear remains silent as he kicks out the door to get out of the wrecked plane. Nanook

not too far behind follows him to check the damages. Baloo walks up to his plane and

places a hand on it.

"Thank you…you made me proud."

Nanook remains silent even though he doesn't clearly understand the bond Baloo shares

with his plane. Baloo gives his plane one last look before he continues on. Nanook

stares at the plane with concern.

"Are you ok to continue?"

The bear stops at his tracks.

"We've gone too far to turn back now."

Baloo quickly heads towards a roof door to enter Khan's building.

"We've better hurry! I'm sure Khan's men are running up here to find out what the

commission was all about."

They enter the building and to their surprise nobody was around.

"Where is everybody?"

"Who cares! Now's our chance to hit Khan were it hurts!"

Baloo runs up ahead and suddenly stops cold.

"What is it Baloo?"

"I stepped on something."

He looks towards the floor to find a stream of a warm red liquid covering the entire floor.

"Oh my god! I think it's…"

Baloo looks toward his left to find the source. Nanook runs to her side to find her throat

has been slit from ear to ear.

"Who could have done this?"

"Nanook…do hear that?"

They both take a minute to notice a clashing noise.

"Sounds like we found them."

They both run into Khan's office struggling to open the gigantic doors.

"Nope, that only means it's coming from the stairs."

They run up the stairs to find a trail of blood.

"They're headed towards the second roof! Let's go!"

While running up the stairs there discover a blood covered sword lying on the floor.

Nanook grabs a hold of it.

"Might come in handy later."

Baloo runs towards the door and rams into it. The door swings open and the bear falls

flat on his face. Nanook runs pass him. Nanook stops to find Karnage pointing a

sword at the beaten and bloody Khan. Baloo is quick to stand up to stare at the

unbelievable sight.

"Karny?"

Baloo can right away detect that there is a huge difference with Karnage.

"Karny? What did they do to you?"

Baloo slowly walks toward Karnage in hopes to reach out to him.

"Put the sword down Karny. Killing him won't solve anything."

Karnage faces Baloo, he slowly passes him to confront Nanook. He smiles and lifts his

sword.

"Coward, you thinking shooting me in the back held honor? Tell me how it feels to have

my sword pierce your heart!"

Karnage lunges at Nanook with full force.

"Baloo MOVE!"

Nanook pushes Baloo out of the way and uses his new found sword to counter the attack.

Karnage uses all his skills in hopes to stop the beating of Nanook's heart. While Nanook

continues to block his attacks he tries desperately to reach the broken pirate.

"We are NOT your enemies!" We are here to help you! Ugh!"

"LIARS! You helped him! You shot me in the back! You killed my friends, my family,

and ME!"

Karnage had exploded in strength! Nanook felt like he was up against 10 men instead of

one.

"UGH! I'm sorry! I helped your men! They are alive! They are coming right now to

save you!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! **JUST DIE**!"

Karnage slashes his sword so hard it knocks Nanook's sword right out of his hand.

"Ugh!"

Nanook falls back and sees the point of the sword inches form his face. He stares up

at Karnage to see the pirate holding back his tears.

"You all took everything from me. I blame myself for ever showing mercy on you and your city. NO MORE! You all men, women, and child shall feel a pirate's wrath!"

Karnage about to swing is tackled. Dazed he looks up to see Baloo lying practically on

top of him. They weight on top of him causes the pirate to panic.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He violently pushes the bear off and now points his sword towards his direction.

"That will be your last mistake bear!"

Baloo couldn't help but see all hope in Karnage eyes were gone.

"Karny…"

As he was about to finish his sentence he looks up to see a familiar plane fly by.

"Louie?"

His old friend flies by waving. Several planes follow and head towards the cloud of

pirates.

Louie grabs for the speaker.

"Let's get this party started! Show them what you got!"

The planes get into range and fire at the pirate planes. The pirates are more than happy to

return the fire. Planes from both sides begin to go down as there battle starts off.

Baloo stares off into the distance seeing his longtime friends fighting for both their lives

and for their city.

"Good luck fellas! Huh?"

Baloo is suddenly lifted.

"He's mine!"

Khan throws Baloo away from Karnage and picks up Nanook's abandoned sword.

"This ends now!"

Khan slashes down at the pirate.

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

Nanook tackles his ex boss to the ground.

"Nanook!? You will pay dearly for betraying me, starting with your life!"

Nanook steps on Karnage's sword and kicks it up to his hand.

"Let's dance."

Swords clash between the two men. Meanwhile Baloo tries to get away from enrages

pirate who has pulled out a gun.

"Karny…talk to me. What did they do to you?"

Pausing at the question he winces as flashbacks of being raped and tortured overcome his

thoughts.

"SHUT UP! They did nothing but make me stronger!"

Baloo can see right through him. For a second he saw both fear and pain overcome the

pirate.

"I'm your friend Karny. You got to believe me! I understand what you're going though!

Let us help you!"

Just like before the captain pauses to look up at the bear. Hope in his eye's fade. Under

his breath he growls.

"No one understands…"

He stares at Baloo with lost hope and points the gun at him.

"The Karnage you once knew is dead."

Ballo backing away from the crazed pirate sees from the corner of his eye Nanook falls

hitting the floor hard. Khan forces the tip of his sword to his neck. Smiling, the tiger

knows that he has won.

"Nanook did you really think that you could beat me? I haven't seen that look in your

eyes for a while. I believe that was the same look you had when you sat by your

daughter's bedside. Yes! It was when you thought she was getting better."

Nanook in a state of shock gawks at Khan.

"How did you…"

Khan presses the sword into Nanook's arm while wearing a devilish grin.

"UGH!!! BASTARD!"

"You were a man of great potential, but you only had one drawback…your family."

"My family?"

"Yes. Instead of striving to become what you were destined to be you wasted it by being

with them. Instead of creating new projects you went to birthday parties. Instead of

meetings you were playing dolls with your daughter. I wasn't going to sit down and

watch your strengths go to waste so instead I took it into my own hands. That car

accident was no accident . It was the best thing that could have ever

happened to you and most importantly my company."

Everyone remained motionless. Baloo completely forgot about Karnage and stares

shockingly at Nanook. Nanook blankly stares at Khan as flashbacks of his family

fill his mind.

(Flashback)

*"Cassandra? Will you marry me?"

(Crying) "Yes! Yes Nanook! I will!"

* "It's a boy!"

* "It's a girl!"

* "Daddy! Daddy! Let's go play some baseball with the new bat you bought me!

* "Daddy! You wanna play dolly wif me?"

* "Honey? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

He puts an arm around her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"All the time. I don't blame you though."

She laughs and punches him playfully.

"I'm kidding Cassy!"

She sits on the porch edge and stares into the beautiful starry sky.

"Thankyou…"

Taking his eyes away from the stares he returns his focus towards the woman who has

captivated his heart.

"For what baby?"

As the moon shines on her long beautiful blonde hair, he can see her emerald green eyes stare deeply into his blues.

"For making me happier than I could ever imagine."

Nanook slowly gets up to walk towards her.

(Ring! Ring!)

He couldn't help but feel that she was suddenly fading away.

("Hello?")

Why couldn't he reach her?

("This is Nanook...how can I…")

He could smell her perfume. It was just as he remembers. Her emerald eyes still memorize him. He leans into her luscious lips.

("Wha…I can't understand you?)

She fades away before he could kiss her. She is no longer in his arms. She has been replaced by a phone.

He drops the phone as his heart goes with it.

"We're very sorry…your son had died at the scene and as for your wife…she just

passed."

Nanook collapses in his seat and takes in the words as a stab to his heart.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and to save Casey. She was told about

Cyrus and said she would watch over him."

Nanook cries uncontrollably into his hands.

"My daughter! WHERE'S CASEY?!"

* "Daddy? Where do people go when they die?"

Eyes swollen and drained he looks into his daughter's soft emerald green eyes.

"Heaven honey why?"

Casey looks up into the ceiling.

"Will you be there daddy?"

"One day…why are you asking?"

"Mommy and Cyrus are here and they say I have to go daddy."

His heart drops as he sees his daughter's life dissolve away.

"No…no baby! Don't go…"

She smiles at her father knowing that it would be her last.

"I love you daddy…you…can have…my dolls if you want…"

"Casey…CASEY!

He holds his daughter with all his might.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!!!"

(End of flashback)

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!!!"

With the rage loose Nanook strikes Khan's sword with his sword.

"_**YOU BASTARD**_!"

Khan dodges his next attack and lunges forward for the kill, but a blast is suddenly

heard. Khan stops to feel his shoulder grow warm and suddenly cold. He's been shot.

In dismay he stares up to see Karnage holding up a gun as smoke exits the barrel.

Nanook seeing his opportunity drops his sword and punches Khan right in the face.

"This is for the pirates!"

He lands another punch.

"This is for Baloo!"

The punches just keep coming harder and harder after each familiar face fills his mind

and heart.

"This is for Cassandra and Cyrus!"

Nanook rips the cross around his neck and with everything he had he lunges at Khan.

"This…this is for Casey and…FUCKING WITH MY FAMILY!"

The final punch felt like an intense explosion. Khan's eyes roll to the back of his head.

The tiger's head hits the floor hard and he is left there unconscious.

"Nanook…"

Nanook falls to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes. He opens his hand to find Casey's cross. He smiles knowing that his family was watching him and smiling.

"That was for you guys."

Baloo runs to his friend.

"Nanook! Are you all right?"

"Yes. I will be Baloo. In time I will be."

The pilot smiles at his friend and turns to stare at Karnage. The pirate has his back to

them staring at the pirate planes retreating as more of Cape Suzette's reinforcements

arrive. The Iron Vulture approaches Khan's tower and opens its mouth.

"Karny!"

Karnage faces Baloo as he was about to enter the Iron Vulture.

"Listen, before you go I know what happened between you and Khan, but your pirates

don't. I know I can't fix what happened but we're here to help."

Karnage turns away as he limps to enter the Iron Vulture.

"You are a very stupid bear Baloo. Nothing happened. It would be very smart of you to

keep it that way. Go to your family Baloo."

"Karny wait! I'm planning to purpose to Rebecca. If she says yes you're invited to the

wedding."

Karnage doesn't answer but instead walks into the Iron Vulture as it closes its mouth.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!"

Sirens can be heard as cops storm the tower. The cops swarm Khan and lift him from the

ground.

"Khan you are under arrest for misusing military equipment and for endangering all of

Cape Suzette. You have the right to remain silent."

Khan still unconscious is carried out. Nanook smiles and stares at Baloo.

"I don't think he'll have a problem with that."

He puts his arm around Baloo.

"Come on Baloo. Karnage was right. Go to your family. Don't you have a special

woman to purpose to?"

Baloo rushes into his plane reaching into the glove compartment. He takes out the box

containing the ring.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

HI EVERYBODY!!! Long time no talk! This is honestly my favorite chapter. I really hoped this chapter made you cry even just a little bit! I was crying all over the place because I was listening to "My farewell and writing this! Let me know what you guys think. We're up to the end folks!


	25. Invitation

He struggles back into his ship to find it in worst shape then when he last saw it. Most of his men were gone. Evidence of this was all over the walls and floor as blood stains take over the scenery. How could he allow this to happen to him? He is the greatest pirate of them all and now he stands alone in his once great Iron Vulture. He tried to fool himself into believing that he is the greatest but his wounds clearly remind him of what he endured. How does he go back to his to his men and look at them in the eye. He wasn't the same pirate that they knew and they will see right through him. Flashbacks over take him. Being pinned down and helpless, his legs spread to prove how much of a whore he was. Claimed by Khan, anger sweeps over his body as the feeling of Khan inserting himself into his body returns.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Karnage punches the wall as tears overcome his face. The noise echoes through the ship which could have been confused for an explosion.

"Captain?"

His heart skips a beat. He slowly turns to confront his men, but instead there stood a familiar friend.

"Scotty?"

"Glad to have you back my friend."

Karnage wants to smile but is quick to leave.

"Captain?"

Karnage pauses as if his whole body has become numb.

"We have lost many men and need to recruit. Your remaining men are waiting for you in the cafeteria."

A sigh of relief takes over him as well as exhaustion.

"Yes, yes…I will be there in uno minuto."

While Karnage turns to leave he is again stopped.

"Captain, I have left a hot bath running for you and a med kit just in case."

"Scotty-"

"Nobody knows sir. Just me. I promise to keep it that way. Welcome back sir."

Karnage was both embarrassed and yet proud to have a friend like Scotty aboard his ship.

"Gracias."

As he arrives to his bedroom shivers go up and down his spine. The room still reeked of sex and blood. Karnage removes and discards anything that reminded him of Khan. That reminded him of Khan. First the silk sheets, then he finds his torn robe. He stares at the material to find both blood and semen absorbed into the fabric. It was his favorite robe, but it had to go. The room was set as he heads fully clothed to the shower.

Just as Scotty confirmed there is a hot bath waiting for him. He painfully removes his bloody clothes and sinks slowly and very painfully into the water. As he washes himself the tub water grows into a deep pink. He stands up glad that all the evidence of both him and Khan has been washed away. He returns to his now clean room to find and Iron pressed tuxedo lying in his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

From the shadows Scotty comes out holding a present.

"I couldn't help but hear Baloo invite you to his wedding."

Knowing where this was going the captain tries to leave.

"He did save us Captain and you. The least we could do is thank him and attend."

Karnage pauses and stares back at the tuxedo.


	26. Family Ties

Lyrics in this chapter is from Final Fantasy's 1000 words.

"We are almost there. Are you ready?"

Baloo so focused on seeing his family almost didn't hear the question.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all. I mean what if she says no? What will I do?"

Nanook smiles knowing that nerves are getting the best of him.

"Don't worry. I know she'll say yes."

Baloo smiles in a way to thank Nanook for everything.

"Here we are."

Nanook looks down getting his first glimpse of 'Higher for Hire'.

"Kinda small don't you think?"

"Ha! Ha! It might be small but home is where the heart is."

Baloo lands the Sea Duck just in time to see Molly, Kit, and Wild Kat run out to greet him.

"Baloo! Baloo!"

Molly runs up to him as he exits the plane.

"Darlin!"

He grabs a hold of her as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Papa Bear! YOU DID IT!"

Kit runs up to them both and throws himself into the mix.

"Kit! I'm so proud of you son!"

Wild Kat smiling pats Baloo on the back.

"Finally Baloo! Your back! was so worried that she said she was gonna strangle you when you got back."

The grim news made him more nervous to face Becky.

"Missed you to Wild Kat. By the way where is Beckers?"

They all stood quiet as the Higher for Hire door suddenly opened. She stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Baloo? Is that really you?"

Baloo puts Molly down only to face Becky.

"The one and only."

A smirk takes over her face and transforms into anger.

"How dare you?!"

With a paper in hand she starts beating Baloo.

Nanook shocked turns to Kit in disbelief.

"This is how she treats him?"

Kit keeping his eyes on Baloo and Becky smiles.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Becky smacks Baloo one more time when she finally notices Nanook.

"Oh! I do apologize for his behavior! Who's your friend Baloo?"

Baloo rubbing his bruises gives Becky a cold stare.

"If **someone** hadn't attacked me earlier I would have introduced the two of you. This is my friend Nanook. Nanook this is Becky on a bad day."

"Baloo!"

Laughing at the comment Nanook approaches Becky.

"That's alright. I only heard great things about you."

Becky pauses in mid smack.

"Re…really? Baloo said great things about ME?"

"Yes, you're a very lucky lady."

Becky in disbelief blushes and stares at Baloo. Nanook wantingto give the two bears some privacy grabs a hold of Kit's shoulder.

"Kit show me around Higher for Hire."

"Sure! No problem! Come Molly and Wild Kat!"

They all walk in with only the sound of the ocean surround the two bears.

"I'm so glad to see that your ok Becky."

He stares deeply into her eyes and takes her hand.

"Baloo?"

_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me._

"Becky…if I could I would love to stand here all day just to look into those beautiful eyes of yours."

_Your words were like a dream._

"Today I almost lost you, Molly, and Kit."

_But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily._

"Baloo…we'll always be here for you. I will always be here for you."

_I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me…far too easily._

"When you left I thought you weren't coming back to me."

Tears begin to fall from her cheeks as the sunset sparkles against them.

"When I lost my husband I could never imagine ever being happy again. Then you came and accepted both Molly and I into your life. I couldn't imagine losing you Baloo!"

She grabs onto Baloo's shirt and cries into it.

_Save your tears cause I'll come back. I can hear that you whisper as you walk through that door, but still I saw to hide the pain when I turn back the pages shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part?_

Baloo hugs her and softly pulls her away and lifts her chin.

"I'll never leave you Becky. You all mean so much to me. Today I promise to be that bear you always wanted me to be. Today I want us to be a family."

Baloo slowly goes down on one knee. Becky red in the face and short of breath stands in disbelief.

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart!_

"Rebecca Cunningham? Will you marry me?"

He reveals a diamond ring.

"Oh my god…"

She slowly takes the ring from Baloo as tears flow from her soft rosy cheeks. She places the ring on her ring finger.

"Yes..YES! YES! YES! I will! I will!"

Baloo stands up in joy and in mild shock.

"You will?! WHOO HOO!"

He grabs his wife to be and swings her around.

"Nanook! Molly! Kit! Wild Kat! She said yes!"

The whole crew runs out to surround the couple with love and support.

"Really?! We're a family?!"

The bigger bear hugs his son.

"Yup Kit. We're a family!"

Molly runs to her mom and checks out her new ring.

"So Baloo and Kit are going to stay with us forever Mommy?"

"Yes honey. This is our family, but we have always been a family."

Kit runs up to Rebecca and hugs her.

"Thanks Rebecca for everything."

"Kit I'll always be there for you. You have done so much for me and Molly. I'm so proud to have you. I love you Kit. Not only as a friend, but as a son."

She hugs him as he holds onto her understanding that their friendship from friends has changed to mother and son. Nanook comes out to congratulate the new couple and family.


	27. The Wedding

As the sun cascaded covering Cape Suzette with a magical glow Higher for Hire was covered in a sea of white roses and ribbons. Wyld Kat in his tuxedo assembles the chairs as Kit helps attend to the guest. Ranging from everybody to anybody, this is the wedding they have all been waiting for. Louie in his monkey suit made sure to take care of the bar and bridesmaids. As all the guest arrive Nanook looking suave in his tuxedo notices a particular group rushing to their seats. He lets out a hidden smile.

"Well I'll be. He actually came."

Nanook about to approach the group is stopped by Kit.

"Nanook! Find your bridesmaid we are about to start!"

Nanook gives one last glance at the group and walks away.

All the guest are seated by the alter that stood underneath the Higher for Hire sign. Baloo arrives looking handsome in his white tuxedo. He slowly walks towards the alter while being greeted by familiar faces.

"Well Cuz! I thought I never see the day! Baloo…the #1 bachelor ACTUALLY walking down the aisle! HA! HA!"

Baloo smiles at his good friend while dwelling on the single life.

"Louie this has been a long time coming. Single life ain't the life for me."

He gives his friend a pat in the back and continues towards the aisle.

They were all there. The priest welcomes Baloo as all eyes turned towards the back. The bridesmaids walk in pace to the music in their beautiful burgundy alongside the grooms men. Kit follows close behind carrying the rings. Molly enters dressed in all white resembling a princess showering the floor with rose petals. As they all gathered together in the front Baloo couldn't breathe as the doors opened to reveal Rebecca in her wedding dress. Her hair placed in a high bun as side curls cascaded from her face. She gracefully walks down the aisle with Wyld Kat.

The blushing bride smiles at the large crowd. She then keeps her eyes on the waiting bear. Upon reaching the alter Wyld Kat places a soft kiss on her cheek. Smiling and in near tears she lovingly hugs him. Baloo reaches over and shakes his hand. Wyld Kat tried his best but soon he was wailing and crying nearly knocking Baloo over as he clutched onto him.

"I ALWAYS CRIES AT WEDDINGS!"

Laughing Molly walks over to Wyld Kat reaching for his hand.

"Come on Willy Kat."

She temporarily leads him away from the couple.

With that out of the way the wedding may proceed.

Baloo reaches over and takes Rebecca's hand leading her to the alter.

She could feel the tears coming.

"Baloo."

He couldn't help but thank the people upstairs for sending him an angel.

Nanook could hear every word but past images of his wedding come into mind. His wife in her dress, and their vows to love each other until death do they part.

"Baby even in death I can't part from you. In time I will go looking for you and the kids and we'll be a family once more."

Suddenly a soft breeze caresses his face and if he wasn't mistaken a scent of her perfume. In his heart he felt that everything was going to be alright. He couldn't help but chuckle at the notion.

"That was your answer to everything love."

The priest interrupts.

"Now for the vows."

Baloo nervously smiles but is ready for the occasion. He pulls from his breast pocket a letter.

"I worked on this all night Beckers! You won't believe how long-"

A strong gust of wind blows the letter out of his hand.

"The letter!"

The paper lands into the ocean and slowly sinks.

As Baloo goes to retrieve it he is held back by the priest.

"No paper can hold what you have in your heart for her. Tell her what you already know to be true."

Baloo turns to her. The sunset was beaming from behind and with her white gown on she really appeared to be glowing.

"You are so beautiful."

Her blush was even more evident now.

"Becky you know I'm not good at these things and I mess up a couple of times here and there, but not this. I will always be good to you and I know we both ain't perfect but we'll be there to work through it together. I was never the bear to want to have kids or get married but you made me realize that I want this more than anything else. I want to be that bear you go to when you're hanging by a thread and know I'll catch you when you fall. Beckers…I love you and I want to spend my life with Kit, Molly, and God only knows how much I want to spend it with you. By saying yes to this pilot you brought me higher than any plane including the Sea Duck ever could. This is my vow to you."

A couple of guest began to become teary eyes while some blew their noses.

The priest could only smile and then turn towards the bride.

"Now my dear. Tell him what fills your heart."

With a soft sniffle she wipes away a tear. She reaches over and takes the bear's hand.

"Gosh Baloo. Who would guess after meeting you that we would be standing her today? After all that we been through I never thought I would see the day. When my husband passed away I really thought I could never love again. But then you showed up and reminded me what it felt like to be a part of something. I didn't have that empty feeling in my heart. To see how both you and Kit had opened your hearts to both me and Molly was unexplainable. I knew that in my heart I wanted to be with you and Kit for as long as I could. Now…now I know that's never going to go away. Now I'm truly a part of something. I'm a part of this family. Baloo you really are everything I want in a bear. For better or worst I want to spend the rest of my life sailing the skies with you. This is my vow to you."

The priest places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Now for the rings."

Caught up the moment Kit wipes away a tear and walks over to the priest.

He takes the rings from him and looks over towards the crowd.

"Baloo, Please repeat after me:  
With this ring you shall not walk alone. I feel so blessed to call you my wife."

Baloo proudly takes her hand and repeats.

"With this ring you shall not walk alone. I feel so blessed to call you my wife."

"Rebecca, Please repeat after me:__With this ring, I thee humbly wed. I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. I feel so blessed to call you my husband."

Rebecca stares deeply into those brown eyes.

"With this ring, I thee humbly wed. I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. I feel so blessed to call you my husband."

The priest once again looks towards the crowd.

"Love alone is capable in uniting living beings in such a way as to complete and fulfill them, for it alone takes them and joins them by what is deepest in themselves. Now as you, Baloo and you, Rebecca, have consented together in matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other, I pronounce that you are now husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Baloo grabs a hold of his wife and lovingly kisses her on the lips. Everybody stands up to cheer the newly weds.

The priest smiles in approval and finally closes the ceremony.

"Let today help lead us into a new chapter of our lives!"

During that same time Khan is patiently sitting in his cell a waiting to be arraigned.

A security guard walks over to his cell and knocks on the door.

"Hey Khan! There's a postcard here for you!"

He slides the card under the door. Hesitant at first he finally decides to pick up the card. He quickly recognizes the picture of Higher for Hire. He flips it over. It was an invitation to Baloo's wedding. He also notices that it was being held today. In writing it states "Wish you were here." Along side a smiling face. Sarcasm perhaps? Sighing he throws the card to the side and lies on his bed. Staring at the worn ceiling he sinisterly smiles. "Oh I'll be there. No matter how fast you run, no matter where you hide, I will catch you."


	28. I am a Pirate!

Back at the wedding the guest walk over to the newly weds and shower them with hugs and well wishes.

Seeing their opportunity to leave the pirates make their way back to the Iron Vulture.

Dump Truck was there to help Karnage manage the long walk. Scotty was by his side wagging his tail happily.

"That was truly a beautiful wedding. Aren't you glad we came Captain?"

Before he could answer he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Karnage wait!"

Turning around he's bothered to see Nanook walking towards there direction.

He stared him down as the others stood by.

Jock is happy to see the familiar face and waves happily.

He smiles at the Scotty but brings his attention back to Karnage.

"Can we have a moment?"

Dump Truck takes a step forward but is stopped by the Captain.

"Shouldn't you two be attending to Mad Dog?"

Scotty nearly jumped up in surprise.

"Oh that's right! I promised to bring him a piece of the wedding cake!"

DumpTruck knew that was the signal to leave so he gives Nanook a nod as if to say good bye and heads back to the ship with Scotty.

Too painful to stand he sits on a nearby rock.

"You wanted to talk yes no?"

He takes a seat besides the captain looking out towards the sea.

"Yes I did."

"Than do more of the talking and less of the blabbing."

"You're too hurt to be managing your ship."

Angered by his words he attempts to get up and leave.

"You imbecile! I was a fool to think-"

"Karnage calm down! I'm trying to tell you how it is and how I could help."

Feeling that he will regret it later he pauses.

"Go on."

"You need to regroup and start from scratch. The priest was right about starting a new chapter and mine starts with you."

Rolling his eyes at the comment he attempts to walk away.

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"You? A pirate? You don't have what it takes."

Nanook tries once more to reach out to him. He grabs a hold of his shoulder.

"Let me explain-"

Out of nowhere he could hear a loud growl and snap.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!"

Taken a back he puts his hands up to ensure him he meant no harm.

"Let me help you Karnage. Let me make it up to you. With my knowledge and money I can have you guys up and running in a couple of months."

He pauses once more only stare down the husky.

"You will never set foot on my ship ever again."

They remain there for a couple of minutes until Nanook build up the courage to speak.

"I-"

"I said NO!"

About to step away Karnage takes a bad step and nearly falls over. Nanook quickly runs over and grabs hold of the pirate. Panic fills his body being so close to another man's body.

"I SAID DON'T-"

Before he could manage a punch he was quickly pinned down by the husky. He froze. It was this moment where Nanook had witnessed Khan's accomplishment. It was nothing but fear he saw in those eyes and not an ounce of pride.

"You can't do this alone. Let me help you."

"What are you doing!? Get off of him!"

Nanook felt soft punches against his back. Turning around he faced Scotty.

He runs over and helps the captain up.

"Captain? You ok?"

He was being babied. That's when he realized that he wasn't the same brutal captain as before. Instead of everyone fearing him now he feared everybody.

He gets up to sadly dust his tux off.

Scotty is quick to follow Karnage back to the Iron Vulture.

Nanook feeling that this was a lost cause makes his way back towards the wedding.

"You can stay with Dump Truck."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Captain? You mean-"

"Hurry before I change my mind!"

He didn't even get to say good bye but he couldn't take a chance and lose this opportunity. He loosens his bow tie and runs towards the Iron Vulture.

("I understood what you meant Rebecca about always having that empty feeling and waiting to be a part of something. Well, now I'm a part of something.")

Once inside the Iron Vulture slowly closes his mouth.

Kit was smiling and laughing with his new parents. He paused for a second to look around. That's when he realized that Nanook was missing.

"Hey Papa Bear, where did Nanook go?"

Before he could answer he notices something in the horizon. The Iron Vulture appears and slowly flies by the celebration. Guest hold onto their hats as the women hold down there dresses from the powerful wind being created by the ship. Baloo looks closely at the ship to see a familiar face waving at him. Smiling as he is reminded of their adventure he waves back.

"Good bye Nanook."

Rebecca gives Baloo a loving hug and begins to wave as well.

"Do you think he'll be ok Baloo?"

"Yeah Beckers. I really think he will."

Kit removes his cap and waves it around as if it were a flag.

"GOOD BYE NANOOK! CATCH YA LATER!"

Wyld Kat hold Molly up as she laughs and waves.

From the ship Nanook waves and smiles.

"Good bye my friends. Until we meet again."

"Here you are sir."

He turns around to find Scotty laying out what appears to be pirate attire.

"Your one of us now so you have to dress the part."

"Thank you Jock."

Scotty turns around and makes his way for the door.

"Jock?"

"Yes?"

"And Karnage?"

"He's where he belongs."

"And that would be?"

"Captain's Cabin. You just focus on what you're here to do."

"Yes of course."

"Oh and Nanook."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Iron Vulture."

He closes the door to leave Nanook alone and sealing his fate with the Air Pirates.


End file.
